


Just Monkeying Around

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robert Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, Humour, I hope, M/M, Robert Week 2017, monkey feet, novelty slippers, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Day 2 (5th September) - Write a scene between your favourite Robert/Family relationshipI went with Liv/Robert, as I had this little dream about this and I woke up laughing.





	Just Monkeying Around

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks Pauline and Matty for having a looksee.

 

“Right, I’m off, but I’ll be back for lunch if you’ve got time?” Robert asked as he came thundering down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen to press a kiss to Aaron’s stubbled cheek.

"Sounds good," Aaron said around a mouthful of toast which made Robert pull a face.

“You gonna behave yourself today?” Robert said to Liv squeezing her shoulder as he moved past her to grab the travel mug of coffee Aaron had made for him.

“Don’t I always?” Liv asked with cheek and a suspicious twinkle in her eyes.

He didn’t have time to wonder what she was up to. “Hardly ever,” he said grabbing his briefcase and keys and then he was out the door. Places to go, people to see, and all that.

 

“How long do you think before he realises he still has the monkey feet slippers on that I gave him as a joke for Father’s Day?” Liv asked taking her breakfast dishes to the sink. She pointed to the chart she’d made and stuck on the refrigeration of all the times Robert had previously forgotten and worn his monkey slippers to work, “I’d like to stick around for when he finally works it out. I need to keep the record straight.”

Aaron couldn't help but smile. He was a bad husband, this was like the ninth time he'd let Robert rush off to a meeting or appointment with his comfy, but hilarious slippers still on by accident, and every time Robert got pissed at them for not telling him. "You're not skiving off school just so that you can make fun of Robert. Now go get your bag and get to the bus before you miss it.”

Liv pulled a face at him but did as he asked. She’d been pretty good lately going to the poncey private school Robert had found for her, never complaining about the uniform or the other girls. Aaron suspected she actually liked it there but she'd never admit it, and Robert said that it didn't matter that it cost him a fortune as long as she was going.

 Robert was pissed. Damn slippers. So fucking comfortable. They were the demons of footwear. How could something so comfy be so ugly? He knew that Liv and Aaron would have noticed too, Liv taking great pains not to kill herself laughing before he made it out the door.

He got the client to sign the new contract that was the main thing, too bad that he now needed his brain scrubbed because the fifty something-year-old woman had told him she liked a little monkey in her man. He was too disturbed at the time to tell her he did too, grease monkey.

The last few times he'd done it he'd rushed home again swearing and embarrassed but not this time, nope he had a plan. He parked his car and got out, walking around to the passenger side he leant against the passenger door and waited.

He knew he looked impressive, to say the least, hair all styled, in a three-piece suit and tie, and the monkey feet slippers. If he hadn’t been so embarrassed, he might have seen the humour in it, but he wasn’t quite there yet. He knew something that would make him feel better.

 

He waited for the double doors to open and was somewhat amused to see several staff and students of both sexes checking him out; he watched as they started from the top of his head and made their way slowly down his body, their gazes admiring and impressed. He knew the exact moment they reached his feet, some reacting with a smile, so puzzled and some just out right confused.

Ah, there she was, "Hey Liv," he called out in his best ‘look at me, loud, obnoxious dad voice’. “I thought you might need a lift home.”

Her cheek turned to a dusky pink as her friends all turned their attention to Robert and his monkey feet slippers. Teenage girls whispering hurriedly was a truly frightful thing.

Robert watched as Liv shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye to her friends before coming over and getting into the car. Robert made a big show of opening and closing the door for her and waving to her classmates.

“I hate you,” she muttered when he got in the car.

“No, you don’t,” he argued.

She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Liv slammed into the house and tore the chart of Robert’s slipper incidents off the refrigerator, before heading up stairs to her room.

Confused Aaron said, “What was that all about?”

Robert crossed to his husband and pressed an open kiss on his mouth, only having to wait a few seconds before Aaron responded and returned his kiss.

“Payback is a bitch,” Robert said when he pulled back. He grinned at Aaron’s still confused but not turned on expression. “I might have suggested that I could pick her up from school every time I forget and wear my slippers out of the house. She’s not really mad.”

“How do you know? She seemed pretty pissed off to me,” Aaron said with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I caught her googling poo emoji slippers on her phone in the car on the way home. I'm not sure if I should be worried or you should," Robert replied with a grin. "I just remembered I'm pissed at you, nice having my back there, who lets their husband leave the house looking like this," Robert said sweeping his hand up and down his person.

"I don't know what you're talking about; you look pretty fit to me. But if you really feel the need to punish me I’ll be upstairs,” Aaron suggested, with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> First image credit goes to [The Slipper Store](http://www.slipperstore.co.uk/novelty-hairy-feet-slippers-ms6933-p-1305.html)
> 
> Second image credit goes to [Obsessory](https://www.obsessory.com/blog/shop-boohoo-novelty-emoji-animal-shaped-slippers)


End file.
